Picnics
by Fangirl140
Summary: The Titans East are attending a picnic with the other Titans in Jump City. Could this one be any better than the previous ones? Read and find out! Spaqua! R


"Roy, get your butt out of bed! Right now!" the archer let out a groan before grabbing his pillow and covering his head. It was their day off, so why the hell did they have to wake him up at…he looked at his clock. An even louder groan escaped his lips. It was seven-thirty in the morning. Bee pounded on the door again, her voice louder this time, "Shafty! If your ass is not out here in five seconds, I'm going to burst in there and drag you out by your ears!" He didn't move; he just tightened the grip he had on the pillow as he pulled it harder against his head.

"Goddamn it Garth!" she yelled, "Get in there and get your boyfriend up! We have a schedule to keep! We need to get out of here by eight-thirty, so we can make it to the Titan's picnic in Jump City by noon! Will you please just get him ready?"

"Fine fine fine!" Another voice joined their leader's as the Atlantean walked up to the door, "You can go back to the twins…I'll take care of arrowboy here." Roy glared under his mask at the nickname. He heard the door open, and he snuggled deeper into the comforter of his bed as he tried to disappear under the sheets. The bed dipped as Garth crawled across the bed to him before sitting down next to the archer, his hand resting on a sheet covered shoulder.

"Roy…" the Atlantean sang, rubbing the archer's back, "…it's time to get up!" Speedy groaned again.

"Leave me alone…I don't want to go to that stupid picnic!" he burrowed further beneath the pillow.

"Come on, Roy…" Garth grabbed the sheets and tried to pull them down, but the archer was quicker and was able to grasp onto the fabric and the pillow. The Atlantean sighed, "Roy, will you please get up? You never know, this picnic might actually be fun this time!" Speedy pulled his head out from under his pillow and looked at Garth, an 'are you serious' look on his face. Aqualad lowered his head, "Okay, it might suck like all the other ones, but Karen's making us go. We don't have a choice, so you might as well just get up, get dressed, and ready to go because we're going!" Speedy didn't get up though. He just buried his head underneath the pillow again.

"Fine…" the Atlantean said, getting up from his spot on the bed. He walked over to the sink in the boy's bathroom before turning it on, "…you leave me no choice." The water left the faucet and rose into the air. There was a good amount of water in the blob that was advancing on the archer, but Speedy didn't see any of this.

Aqualad waited until the water was promptly held above the archer's bed before he let it go. The cold liquid splashed onto the bed sheets and onto the boy hidden beneath the fabrics. He let out a yelp as the cold mixed with the hot, and he bolted out from under the blankets, shivering as he stood on the carpet of his room. His hair was a mess, and he was freezing.

"You're gonna pay for that, fishstick!" he glared at the Atlantean who was still standing in the bathroom.

"Later…" he said, tossing the archer his uniform and a towel, "…dry off and get dressed! We leave in a forty minutes!" Garth tried to exit the room, but Speedy stepped in front of him. The archer pushed the Atlantean back into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind him. "R-Roy…we c-can't do this now…we have to leave soon."

"You said," he whispered into Aqualad's ear as he pressed the Atlantean against the counter of the sink, "we leave in forty minutes, and I only need fifteen." He took Garth's ear lobe into his mouth before kissing up and down the boy's neck. The Atlantean trembled under the soft touches; a moan escaped his lips. "And you know you want this…" Speedy pressed his lips against the others, and Garth hummed in appreciation.

"You aren't exactly making m-ah!-me pay!" Aqualad moaned as the archer's lips returned to his neck.

"No, you're paying me…with your body," He smirked against the Atlantean's neck when a louder, needy moan that sounded like his name left Garth's mouth.

_Fifteen minutes later_

"Mas, Menos, have you seen those two boys yet?" Bumblebee asked the twins who stopped in front of the kitchen counter to grab another waffle. They shook their heads before zooming off once more. She shook her head as she started to leave to go find those boys when the door slid opened, and Speedy and Aqualad walked in. Well, Speedy walked in; Aqualad practically pranced in, holding the archer's hand in his. Seeing the Atlantean's glazed over violet eyes, she knew exactly what had gone down in the archer's room.

She smirked, "Good morning, Shafty."

"Oh, it's a very good morning, indeed," he replied, "So when are we leaving? The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we can leave that stupid picnic." He sat down on one of the stools in front of the counter, pulling Garth into his lap before grabbing a waffle.

"As soon as you two eat then we can go…" Stuffing the rest of the waffle into his mouth, Speedy grabbed the glass of orange juice off the counter and drank it, chugging the entire glass. "Excuse me! Don't you have any manners?" The archer shook his head.

"Nope," he replied, his mouth still full of bread. Aqualad elbowed his boyfriend in the stomach, hissing something about how he needs to be more respectful and gentleman like. Speedy rolled his eyes, swallowing the last remnants of the waffle, "Is that any way to treat the boy who fu-" Garth elbowed him again, harder this time. Bee gazed up at the two from her magazine before shaking her head and looking back down. It was going to be a long day…

_At the picnic_

"Robin, when's the food going to be done?" Speedy whined as he sat at the picnic table at the park they were in. The boy wonder stood in front of a grill, turning over the burgers and hotdogs while everyone else played games.

"Just a few more minutes," he replied, "Now, will you stop asking? They'll be done when they get done! Why don't you go spend some time with Garth? It'll get your mind off of your hunger." Roy sighed before getting up from his seat. He spotted his Atlantean perched on a tree branch, his back against the trunk as he relaxed with his hands behind his head. Standing beneath the tree, he looked up at Garth who was still oblivious to the fact he was being watched. Speedy reached up and grabbed the nearest branch he could grasp and pulled himself up, ascending the tree.

Aqualad opened his eyes when he heard leaves being rustled before he looked down to see the archer climbing up to him. He smiled, moving his legs out of the way, so Roy could pull himself up and sit next to him.

"Hey babe," the archer greeted, wrapping an arm around the boy's waist. Garth leaned his head against Speedy's shoulder,

"Oh, so I'm your 'babe' now?" he chuckled, snaking his arms around the archer's torso in a hug.

"You've been my babe since the day I fell in love with you…" Aqualad's smile grew bigger, his arms tightening around the boy. The archer kissed the top of the Atlantean's head, "I still know how to make you feel special, don't I?" He nodded his head, sighing contently.

"I love ya Roy." Speedy smirked, pulling the Atlantean closer to his side,

"I love you too, fishstick…"

"SPEEDY! GARTH! WATCH OUT!" Both heads turned quickly to see a soccer ball heading right for them. The red head quickly shoved Garth towards the side, and the ball connected with his chest not long after he did. It knocked the breath right out of him, but it didn't hurt as much as his trip to the ground. Branch after branch, the bark would slice his uniform and scratch the flesh underneath. He landed hard on his back, consciousness becoming harder to hold onto. Garth jumped down to the ground, kneeling down next to Roy.

The Atlantean gripped the sides of the red head's face as he looked into his partly opened masked eyes (don't ask me how that works…it just does). His face was scratched and bleeding, and he was gasping for air as he tried to breathe. The other Titans quickly ran over, surrounding the couple in seconds.

"Come on, Roy…stay with me," Garth begged, "You're okay. Come on, just breathe...take one deep breath if you can…" The archer barely nodded his head; his mouth open as he breathed in heavily. His breathing began to regulate again, making the Atlantean breathe a sigh of relief. He glared up at the others,

"Who kicked that ball?" All fingers pointed to the green skinned boy who was looking guiltily at the ground beneath him, his foot digging into the dirt. "Gar? What the hell was that for?" The changeling looked at him nervous and hurt.

"Y-you think I did that on purpose? I-I-'d never…I even yelled at you guys to watch out."

"Well, you had to be aiming for us because we were pretty high up in that tree, and the net that you guys are using was on the opposite side of the field!" Starfire stepped in between them, hoping to end all the bickering.

"Please, friends…do not fight," she pleaded, "It was just an accident, yes?" Garth shook his head before turning back to the archer who was barely conscious. He brushed his fingers through the red head's hair. "Cy…" he looked up at his half human, half robot friend, "…will you help me take him to the picnic area. I just need you to grab one of the blankets out of the bags to put on the ground." The humanoid nodded before walking back towards the area they claimed at the park while Garth lifted Roy into his arms. He looked up to see some of the Titans eyeing the changeling, some even glaring because they knew what had happened.

Aqualad laid the archer down on the blanket before sitting next to him, grabbing the First Aid Kit. Garth ripped open the alcohol wipe package, pulling the small wipe from its case. He pressed it against the archer's cuts, gently rubbing the cloth into the wounds. Speedy flinched, his head turning to look at the Atlantean above him.

"Hey you," Garth whispered, smiling the warmest smile he could, "That was quite some fall you took…" Roy tried to smile, but a frown formed on his face instead, a groan escaping his lips.

"Yeah, it hurt too…" Aqualad pressed the wipe against another one of the archer's cuts. Speedy's hand shot up, brushing the Atlantean's hand away in instinct as he hissed. "God, that stuff burns! Do you have anything else that won't hurt as much?" Garth shook his head.

"I need to clean your cuts before I put the Band-Aids on…sorry." He continued rubbing the wipes against Roy's face, but not without a few swear words from the archer. Unwrapping the Band-Aids, he pressed them over Speedy's cuts, lightly patting them so they would stay in place.

Finally, when he was done bandaging his boyfriend, he pressed a light kiss to a bruise that was forming on the archer's head. "Sorry, there isn't much I can do about a bruise…" Speedy sat up, grunting from the pain in his back, but when he looked up at Garth, a weak smile formed on his face,

"You being here is enough to make me feel better…" he whispered, taking the Atlantean's hand into his, "Thanks for taking care of me…"

"No problem, you would have done the same for me…and thank you for pushing me out of the way of that ball. If you hadn't, well…Cy would have had to patch both of us up, but why did you do it?" For the second time that day, Roy gave him his signature 'are you serious' look.

"Because I love you! I didn't want you to get hurt…" Speedy brushed the back of his hand against the Atlantean's cheek before Garth leaned into the touches; his eyes shut. Roy leaned in closer, his lips just centimeters from the others that when he talked, their lips would barely brush, "I never want anything to happen to you even if it means I have to take the blow for you…" He sealed the gap between their lips as he pressed a kiss to his lover's mouth; a hand fisted in the Atlantean's hair. Vibrations transferred from Garth to Roy as he moaned, his heart beating several times faster than normal. He loved the archer with all his heart, and to hear him say something like that made him so happy.

His mind was completely blank. Speedy had that kind of effect on him. Pulling away to breathe, Garth rested his head against Roy's chest, his arms wrapping around the boy's waist. The archer flinched a little at the contact but relaxed into the pain quickly. "I'm sorry you fell out of that tree…" Garth whispered, not even noticing that he was tightening his hold on the archer.

"G-Garth! You're hurting m-me," Speedy hissed as his back stiffened at the sudden soarness. The Atlantean jumped back in surprise, but the archer quickly grabbed him and carefully pulled him back. "You didn't have to let go," he whined, "You just needed to stop hugging me so tight…and you don't need to be sorry about the whole 'me falling out of a tree' deal, okay? It wasn't your fault…it was the kicker's fault. By the way, who kicked that ball?" Aqualad remained silent as he didn't know what to say. Garfield was a friend of his, but apparently, he liked the Atlantean more than the Atlantean did him, so basically, the changeling was pretty jealous of him and Speedy. The archer knew too, but since they never really see Gar, it didn't matter at all.

"G-Garfield…it was Gar…" he slightly growled, "…I can't believe he did that." Speedy could believe it. He believed it one hundred percent. What made it so upsetting was that Gar was like their best friend…especially Garth's before this whole jealousy thing shattered their entire relationship.

"It's…it's okay, Garth," the archer whispered into the Atlantean's ear, rubbing his back soothingly.

"No…no it's not okay! Gar needs to get over the fact that I don't love him…I love you! If he keeps acting like this…I just, I don't know…" Speedy bore through the pain as Aqualad snuggled closer to his body. Lying down, he pulled the Atlantean next to him, holding him close to his side.

"Just forget about it…let's just relax and enjoy the rest of the picnic. Besides the whole falling out of a tree thing, it's actually been a pretty good picnic," he said, brushing his fingers through Garth's long, black hair. The Atlantean nodded before smirking as he looked up at the archer,

"You mean the picnic that you didn't want to come to?" he teased, "See…aren't you glad I poured all that water on you this morning to get you up?" Roy chuckled but shook his head.

"No, not really," he confessed, "but…this picnic has turned out better than normal ones. Maybe it's because it's the first one I actually spent with you as your boyfriend…" The archer pressed a kiss to the Atlantean's head, "…I'm glad you said yes."

"I am too…"

"Food's ready!" Robin called to all the Titan's as he placed the last burger on a plate, "Come and get it!" Aqualad sat up, gesturing for Speedy to come with him.

"Come on…let's get something to eat," but the archer quickly grabbed his hand and forced him to lay down next to him again.

"Not yet…" he said, smiling at the Atlantean, "Why don't we just lay here for a little bit? I just really like holding you in my arms every chance I get…" Garth heard the boy's stomach grumble and looked at the archer questioningly.

"Are you sure? I mean, you sound really hungry, and I-"A hand clamped over his mouth, effectively shutting him up.

"Garth…just kiss me…" Aqualad sighed, a small smile forming on his face as the hand was removed. He leaned in closer to the archer, and the space between them was concealed as their lips made contact. His entire body and mind melted with the wonderful sensation that was taking control of him. He loved how the archer could make him feel so special in just seconds after something bad or terrible happens. Pulling away, Speedy pressed small kisses against the Atlantean's plump lips, both trying to breathe.

"I love you…" he said, looking deep into Garth's violet eyes. They were twinkling much more than they usual did.

He gazed at Roy, a heartfelt smile stretched across his face, "I love you too."

* * *

**Oh! I just love this pairing so much! This is the third story I wrote for them! I hope you readers out there enjoyed it! Review!**


End file.
